


and for the time, what's past is past

by MaddieContrary



Series: six degrees of separation [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: (Yes Red that last tag is for you), (for chapter 2), Bottom Will, M/M, assplay, bottom duncan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary/pseuds/MaddieContrary
Summary: A collection of timestamps from the "six degrees of separation" fic, where Will and Duncan ended up being neighbors in Montana. You don't need to read the first part if you don't want to (or you can just read the first chapter and ignore the rest lol), but it would probably make a lot more sense if you've read it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Series: six degrees of separation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968124
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironlotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlotus/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set six months after Will and Duncan met in Montana.
> 
> This was the result of Red basically messaging me with a brilliant thought about that one scene in Polar where Duncan was getting his prostate exam done, so you can blame her for this XD ILU Red!

Will breathes out in the winter air, watching the way the small puff of clouds emerging from his mouth disappear into the atmosphere. The barks of his dogs around him and the calm silence of the lake lends him some measure of peace while he waits for Duncan to return from his doctor’s appointment.

This evening is their designated dinner night for the week, since Will had managed to hook some trout during his latest ice fishing excursion a few days back. They would meet up at least once a week, more often than not. It’s something they rarely plan for, and Will likes the spontaneity of it. For tonight, he has gutted the trout and brought them over in a cooler, thinking of the meal he would be preparing later.

He’s taken out of his reverie when he hears the crunch of tires on the gravel road leading up to Duncan’s house. His dogs’ attentions are similarly caught by Duncan’s arrival when the man emerges from his truck with a wave to Will and his pack.

Will smiles, returning the wave and laughing as the dogs chase after Duncan, calling him to play with them in excited barks. He follows them and makes his way to Duncan, accepting the chaste press of lips from the other man.

“Welcome back,” Will says, corralling the dogs together with sharp whistles to make their way into the house.

Duncan only grunts in response, looking moody for some reason. Will follows him silently, picking up the cooler he has left on Duncan’s porch while waiting for the man before making his way inside.

Once their coats and outerwear are shucked off and put aside, Will makes himself at home and begins to prepare the fishes for dinner, working silently as Duncan helps him with settling the dogs in the living room. He’s mostly consumed with the work, thinking nothing of Duncan’s odd humor and focusing on preparing their meals instead. With Duncan, he knows it’s easier to let the man come to him if he has something on his mind. So far, the strategy has been working for him ever since Will has come to know the man for the last six months. They’re both comfortable with silence, and it’s refreshing to find someone who is on the same wavelength in terms of sociability.

By the time Duncan joins Will in the kitchen, Will has placed the trout in the baking oven, and the only thing left to do is to wait for it to finish within the next hour.

It’s then that Duncan approaches him, making sure he’s heard as he slips his arms around Will, his chest pressed against Will’s back. “You’re done?” he grunts, looking over Will’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Will murmurs, squeezing Duncan’s forearm before turning himself around to face Duncan with a smile. “Hey, you,” he says, leaning in to press their lips together.

Duncan smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Will. “How long are we waiting for?”

Laughing, Will pulls away. “Really? You’re not gonna let me wine and dine you first?”

Duncan kisses him in response, and Will lets himself get distracted as the other man’s hands roam over his back to the swell of his ass. He groans when Duncan pulls him closer to rut their bodies against one another, Duncan’s half-hard cock pressing against his thigh with a suggestive roll of Duncan’s body.

“Fuck,” Will huffs, pulling away with a laugh. “If we’re going to do this, you need to take me to the bedroom before we scare the dogs with the display.”

Needing no other encouragement, Duncan pulls Will by the hand and leads him to the bedroom, closing the door behind him and locking it for good measure before he pushes Will down onto the mattress. Will hisses at the feel of cool sheets against him, though he’s quickly distracted when Duncan begins to undress, no finesse to their movements as they hurriedly strip themselves until they’re bare to one another.

The sound of the lubricant cap being opened is loud in the relative silence, Duncan wasting no time in drenching the palm of his hand with the liquid before he slots himself against Will, who’s waiting for him on the bed.

Will hisses again at the cold touch to his erection, though the touches turn pleasurable when Duncan takes their cocks in hand, stroking them together in a frenzied pace almost at once.

“Oh my god,” Will gasps out as he reaches out to Duncan, placing his arms around Duncan’s shoulders to pull him for a kiss. He’s not about to question the other man’s frantic mood, not when it feels so good, the slide of their skin and Duncan’s hand on him enough to make him lose all coherent thoughts within minutes.

It doesn’t take long for both of them to find their release, and Will moans into the kisses when he comes between their bodies, Duncan following soon after with a muffled grunt into Will’s shoulder. The older man immediately slumps forward onto Will, ignoring Will’s grunt of surprise when he’s kissed again. Once they’ve finally regained the use of their limbs, Duncan moves away and settles himself next to Will, their bodies sticky with their combined release.

“What the hell was that?” Will huffs, grinning wryly at Duncan, who’s lying on his side and facing Will.

Duncan only stares at him for a moment, clearly still gathering his thoughts. Will knows that he only needs to wait it out until Duncan speaks again, so he keeps his silence and closes his eyes.

“I had my doctor’s appointment today.”

Will turns to the other man at those words, yawning. “Yeah, you told me that yesterday.” He searches Duncan’s face for several seconds, brows furrowed. “Was there… was there anything wrong with your check-up?”

Duncan blinks at him. “No,” he says eventually. “Nothing like that.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Will turns on his side to face Duncan. “Okay. So that’s good, right?”

Duncan’s face works for a few seconds; something Will hasn’t seen before. He’s wondering just what kind of horror is the man grappling with, enough to make him seem so uncomfortable, when Duncan finally replies.

“It wasn’t a pleasant experience.”

Wil raises his eyebrow. “Was the doctor being, uh, inappropriate to you or something?” He would hardly think of Duncan as a man who would let any doctor sexually harass him, but then again, stranger things have happened.

Duncan looks obviously frustrated, and it’s enough to get him to blurt out bluntly: “The whole prostate exam was unpleasant.”

Silence descends on them then, Will actually shocked into silence while Duncan looks as if he’d like to retract his statement.

 _Ah_ , Will thinks. This he can actually understand. He schools his features and gives Duncan a commiserating grin before chuckling.

“Was that it?” Will teases, trying to ease the tension from the other man. His grin widens when Duncan relaxes minutely, though Duncan still looks wary. “I mean, I’ve been through a few of those and yeah it wasn’t really my thing, having some stranger poking around back there. But you do it to me all the time.”

“I’m not just some stranger, am I?” Duncan asks, smiling slightly.

“Well, obviously no, I don’t just let any stranger stick a cock up my ass,” Will shoots back, rolling his eyes.

“No, only after they’ve managed to charm your dogs,” Duncan agrees with mock solemnity.

Will laughs and shoves himself forward, letting Duncan take his weight as he pushes the other man into the mattress. He kisses Duncan softly, grinning when Duncan tries to chase his lips as he pulls away. “And here I thought they diagnosed you with something,” Will says, shaking his head. “You know, you’d probably be a lot more comfortable with it if you’re used to… you know, having something in you.”

Will had meant it as a tease, though the way Duncan’s eyes dilate tells him that he’s somehow hit a mark.

“Oh baby,” he croons, giving Duncan another chaste kiss. “Do you want my fingers in you?”

Duncan’s chest heaves with a shuddering breath, and he wraps his arms around Will before he gives a hesitant nod. “It’s… not something I’ve experienced with a partner before,” he murmurs with a low voice, avoiding Will’s eyes.

Will only smiles fondly, running his fingers across Duncan’s reddening cheek. “It’s okay, darling, I’ll be gentle,” Will says with another teasing grin.

He doesn’t wait for Duncan’s reply, pulling away to retrieve the lubricant before he resettles himself between Duncan’s spread legs. Though he’s not sure if Duncan will be hard again, so soon after their last round, that’s not really the point of the exercise. No, he needs to show Duncan just what he has been missing out on, and it’s admittedly a thrilling thought that he would be the only one person who would have done this to Duncan.

Will coats his fingers with the lubricant, smiling at the apprehension he sees in Duncan’s face. Stroking Duncan’s thigh with one hand and pressing his fingers teasingly against Duncan’s rim with the other, Will gives Duncan a gentle smile.

“Relax, Duncan,” he murmurs. “I want you to close your eyes and take deep breaths, okay? Just keep them shut, and I’ll make you feel good.”

Duncan looks lost for several moments, and it makes something in Will ache at that, to think that no one had shown this sort of kindness to the other man. He watches Duncan for a long moment, watches the way Duncan tries to keep his breathing regulated with long, deep breaths before his eyes finally slip shut.

Only then does he start touching Duncan again, and Will presses his fingers teasingly against the other man’s entrance, letting him get used to the sensation before Will slips a tentative finger inside. He watches Duncan’s expression as he slowly presses his finger inside, trying to gauge his reactions.

It takes Duncan a long moment to finally relax into the touches, and Will bears it with patience. It’s only when Duncan relaxes around him that Will inserts another digit inside, the action drawing a startled breath out of the man. Will soothes him with a caress on Duncan’s flank with his free hand, while his fingers slowly press inside in soft, tentative touches.

Will smiles when he evidently finds what he’s been looking for, the way Duncan’s body twitches telling in itself. Crooking his fingers against the bundle of nerves he’s found, Will presses in harder, smiling at the way Duncan tries to keep his moan from escaping him.

“Darling,” Will purrs, “there’s no need to hide from me. Have I ever held back with you?”

Duncan slowly opens his one good eye then, his chest heaving with exertion after minutes of Will toying with him. He throws Will a small smile, baring his teeth when Will teases him with more pressure to his prostate. “It’s good,” he finally grits out, sounding insincere.

“Oh baby, we can do better than that.”

Will applies more lubricant to his fingers before pushing back in, making sure to twist his fingers in careful, deliberate slide inside and pressing them against Duncan’s prostate again. The man seems embarrassed still, his eyes closed once more, and though Will couldn’t fault him, he also wants Duncan to take in the pleasure without restraint.

With that in mind, he lowers down his face to Duncan’s cock, still soft. Will takes it in his mouth without warning and savors the shocked grunt he hears from Duncan, his fingers still pressing against the bundle of nerves inside the man. For a while, he focuses his energy on getting Duncan hard again, sucking and licking Duncan’s cock mercilessly. He’s rewarded in his effort when he feels Duncan slowly hardening, the sound of the man’s moans and hitched breaths so satisfying in a way he can’t quite describe. 

Duncan is restless beneath him, and Will pulls away from his cock to witness the man falling apart beneath him. Though they’ve had sex many times over the last six months of their acquaintance, Duncan has never looked so thoroughly debauched before, and it sends a shock of arousal through Will, his own cock twitching in interest.

But no, this is not about him. Not right now.

Will refocuses his attention to making sure Duncan associate pleasure with the crook of Will’s fingers inside him, humming in satisfaction when he sees the pre-come leaking from the tip of Duncan’s cock.

“That’s it,” Will murmurs, leaning in to give Duncan a peck on the lips. “You’re so good for me, baby. Do you feel good?”

Will hears the barely-there whisper of affirmation from Duncan, the man sounding breathless and still trying to keep his composure. Humming, Will rewards that with a hand on Duncan’s cock, stroking it in a leisurely rhythm while his fingers continue its movements ceaselessly. He observes the way Duncan’s pleasure crescendos into its peak: the way Duncan’s furry chest heaves erratically with every breath, the way Duncan pushes back against Will’s fingers, chasing his own pleasure, the way Duncan’s mouth moves silently, Will’s name on the tip of his tongue with every breathless exhale.

When Duncan finally reaches his climax, he comes with a punched-out groan, his come spattering against Will’s hand and leaking onto his chest. Will savors the way Duncan tightens around his fingers as he comes, and he crooks his fingers against the bundle of nerves one last time before he pulls out.

Smiling in satisfaction, Will places a soft kiss on Duncan’s cheek before he makes his way to the bathroom, cleaning himself perfunctorily before he makes his way back to Duncan with a damp cloth. Duncan is still stretched out on the bed, looking as if his thoughts are far away as he gazes at the ceiling above him.

Will cleans Duncan up, the man letting himself be wiped down with a small, contented sigh. Throwing the cloth to the other side of the bed (he’ll deal with that later), Will hovers above Duncan, taking in the man’s vulnerable expression before he leans in for a kiss. This continues for several minutes, Will pressing reassuring kisses to convey his emotions in the best way he knows how.

“You okay?” Will asks once he pulls away, his forehead pressed against Duncan’s.

The man’s eye is a fathomless depth, though there’s a warmth in it that Will loves, so different than the other pivotal figure in his life.

“Yes,” Duncan answers, his throat bobbing with some emotion.

“Okay.” Will gives him a soft smile. “I’m gonna see if dinner is done. Join me when you’re ready.”

As he’s not expecting any response from Duncan, he puts on his clothes before he makes to move away. He stops at the door to the bedroom when he hears Duncan calling his name, the other man sounding hesitant.

Will turns to Duncan with a questioning look.

“Thank you,” Duncan says simply, his expression so open and honest that Will can’t quite look away.

Will’s heart skips a beat; an odd sensation. One he had not felt for a while, if he’s honest with himself. Ignoring his own conflicted emotions, Will gives him a genuine smile. “Don’t take too long, or the dogs will get you portion.”

Will hears Duncan’s soft laughter as he continues on his way, the giddy feeling in his heart giving way to a buoyant sort of joy, even hours later. For tonight, at least, he gets to pretend that all is right with the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this lovely [video edit by Aph](https://twitter.com/hail_aphrodite/status/1315708714255560710?s=20) as well as Flyingsnail_art's illustration where Duncan came over to bring a gift to Will.

It’s been a few days since Will has last seen Duncan – a rarity these days since they’ve been seeing each other almost every other day ever since they’d gotten together intimately.

Will is still reeling from the nausea and anger at finding out that Duncan had accidentally shot his dog, back when Will and Duncan have yet to meet. The admission had been accidental, and Duncan had looked at him with resignation as Will turned sick at the thought of that poor dog. While Will doesn’t doubt that Duncan was sorry for the action itself, there’s a part of him that balks at the thought of anyone harming his pack.

For that reason, Will had chosen to stay away from the man for the time being until he can be sure that he’s not reacting emotionally. Because despite the sickening revelation, he also really likes Duncan.

So. It’s been a few days, and Will is content to let a few more days pass while he lavishes Winston, Buster, and Harley (the newest addition to his pack) with his attention while he’s not busy tinkering with the projects he’s working on.

He’s fixing the locks to his tool-shed while the dogs sniff around him when he hears the sound of footsteps crunching against the snow. He’s not surprised to see Duncan approaching him on foot; the man had seemingly parked further along the driveway, possibly to give Will an out if he wants it.

Will stares silently as Duncan walk towards him, the dogs rushing over to greet Duncan in a flurry of activity and excited barks. _Traitors,_ he thinks resignedly. Even Winston seems to be happy to see another person after their self-imposed isolation.

Will’s eyes are drawn to the rather large box in Duncan’s hands while the other man sidesteps the dogs to make his way to Will, his smile fond and amused at the pack’s greeting. He waits until Duncan stops in front of him, avoiding eye contact.

“Hi,” Duncan says when it’s clear that Will wasn’t going to start the conversation.

Will gives him a brief smile before returning his gaze to the box in Duncan’s hands. “Bringing something over?”

Duncan shoves the box into Will’s free hand, the weight of it making Will raise his eyebrow in question. “It’s for you.”

“I figured,” Will huffs. Glancing over at Duncan’s contrite face, he lets out a sigh and gestures to his toolbox. “Help me pack up? I’ll make us some coffee when we get inside.”

Looking relieved, Duncan immediately sets to work and hoists the toolbox for Will as they make their way into the house, the dogs following along with excited barks. They wash the snow and dirt off the dogs together before entering, and Will stokes the flame in his fireplace. Duncan’s gift was put aside on the coffee table before Will busies himself with coffee – with a shot of whiskey or two – and Duncan deals with the dogs.

By the time Will emerges into the living room with two mugs in hand, Winston and Harley are settled in front of the fireplace while Buster in his customary place on Duncan’s lap. Duncan is petting Buster absentmindedly while staring into the fire, and he’s only taken out of his reverie when Will hands him a warm mug.

Seated in front of the fireplace with their backs against the couch, Will stares into the fire as he takes a sip of his drink. The coffee warms him up soon enough, and he finally decides to open the gift after a lengthy silence, the silence only broken by Buster’s contented rumbles at Duncan’s gentle pettings.

“Any special occasion?” Will asks wryly as he retrieves the gift from the coffee table, running his fingers over the simple packaging.

“An apology,” Duncan mutters gravely.

“Thanks,” Will replies, flashing Duncan a sincere smile. “I’m still not over it, you know. I just… I don’t think I can let you be with the dogs for a while until I’m sure you won’t hurt them, even if I know it was an incident.”

“I swear on my life – I would never hurt any of you and I’d sooner shoot myself if I ever do that,” Duncan promises, his voice grave and sorry.

Will inhales and exhales, nodding. “Right. Just. No guns near my dogs, please.”

Duncan looks at him for only a moment before nodding easily. “That’s doable.”

“Okay. Good,” Will says, smiling widely before he turns his attention to the package he has in his hands. He unwraps it with little delicacy, eyebrows rising when he realizes that Duncan has gifted him with a handgun. As far as gifts go, it’s not exactly a lavish purchase – a standard gun that civilians purchased for their personal use, unremarkable and discrete.

Will cocks an eyebrow at Duncan, smirking. “Duncan,” he says fondly. “I already have a gun. But thank you.” Leaning in slightly, he gives Duncan a peck on the lips.

“I figured you’d be used to handling a gun,” Duncan says, smiling. “It can still be useful.”

Will shrugs, putting the gun inside its casing and pushing it aside. “Sure. But I’m not expecting to be attacked anytime soon, and it’s been a while since I’ve worked on the force so I haven’t used them lately.”

Duncan hums. “Maybe you’re used to handling a different type of guns these days.”

“Duncan Vizla, is that a euphemism I hear?” Will grins.

“It is whatever you want it to be,” Duncan replies.

Snorting, Will shakes his head. “That’s a pretty terrible line.”

“Is it not working?”

“Maybe it’ll work better if you remind me how to handle a gun…”

If it weren’t for the fact that Buster was seated in his lap, Duncan looks as if he’s ready to leap onto Will right there and then, looking intrigued and aroused at the same time – an incredible feat for the usually stoic man.

Will laughs, shaking his head. “Maybe not today. Do you want to come over tomorrow and refresh me on my skills?”

“Tomorrow then,” Duncan says, the words sounding like a threat and a promise all at once.

Tomorrow arrives and brings Duncan with it, Will smiling at the eagerness when Duncan shows up just before lunchtime. Will had just finished with the walk with his dogs, and the pack is napping in their dog beds when Duncan came.

“Excellent timing,” Will says softly when he opens the door for Duncan. “Let me just get my things and we can take this outside.”

Will leads Duncan into the woods behind his cabin, sticking to the trail until they come upon the clearing where Will has prepared their “training grounds”.

“I guess you’re putting those empty bottles to good use,” Duncan laughs, eyeing the simple setup. Will has arranged a few empty beer bottles around the area to mimic a shooting range while he was out and about with his dogs earlier this morning, anticipating their little mock-up shooting practice.

“Wouldn’t want you to think I’m not taking this seriously,” Will teases, taking out the gun from its casing and loading it. “I wasn’t lying when I said it’s been a while since I’ve used a gun.”

“It’s a good thing you have me then,” Duncan teases with a mild smile.

Will hums noncommittally, eyebrow raised in amusement. “Yes. I’m sure your retirement hasn’t exactly been idle.”

They never talk about Duncan’s previous profession all that much, but Will knows enough. Will returns the favor by letting Duncan know his background, and he’s pretty sure Duncan is savvy enough to use the internet or break into some databases to figure out the rest. They both know where they stand with each other, even if they don’t know the details of the grounds beneath their feet.

Duncan stares silently as Will gets into position, and Will ignores everything else when he sets his sights on his target.

The first shot rings loud in the silence, and Will’s heart beats steady even as he misses the first shot. Undeterred, he widens his stance and tightens his grip, adjusting his aim for the second shot before he pulls the trigger. Will misses the second shot by a closer margin, though the near-miss makes him grit his teeth in determination.

He’s adjusting his grip again when Duncan presses his body to Will’s back in slow, sure movements. Will initially stiffened at Duncan’s sudden presence, though his body relaxes as Duncan winds his arms around Will and begins to correct his stance and aim.

“You need to compensate for your bad shoulder,” Duncan explains in a low voice.

Will shivers; the words itself is innocuous enough, but the feel of Duncan’s body against his and Duncan’s voice in his ears are anything but. Focusing on the remaining targets, Will lets Duncan maneuver him into a slightly different position before Duncan steps away. Feeling bereft at the loss, Will aims and pulls the trigger, shooting down the bottles in his sight in quick succession until he runs out of bullets.

When he pulls the trigger and there’s a telling empty click, Will sighs and drops his hands to his side, turning to face Duncan.

Duncan is looking at him appraisingly and there’s an amused quirk to his lips that tells Will that he’s on to Will’s ploy. “It only took a little for you to adjust, after all.”

Will answers with a smirk, turning the gun’s safety on before putting it away. “I guess I just needed a guiding hand… speaking of which,” Will says, stepping closer to stroke Duncan’s half-hard cock through his pants. “Do you need any help with that?”

The growl that Duncan lets out makes Will laugh before he’s pulled back to his cabin, the journey taking them longer than Will would’ve liked. When they arrive at Will’s house, the dogs are still snoozing soundly and Will gestures for both of them to keep quiet as they make their way upstairs into the bedroom.

Once inside, Will tosses the gun aside carelessly and starts to undress while Duncan does the same. By the time they’re both naked, Duncan stalks towards Will to kiss him and walk him backward onto the bed.

Will’s hand snakes between them to stroke at Duncan’s half-hard cock, tugging at it until Duncan’s hard. “Lube’s in the drawer,” Will reminds him, panting. “I want you to fuck me like you mean it.”

Duncan wordlessly retrieves the lubricant and coats his fingers with it before he begins to prepare Will. Will’s eyes flutter close at the touch and he forces his body to relax as Duncan stretches him open; no matter how many times they’ve done it, every touch feels different to him, somehow.

“On your hands and knees, Will,” Duncan says after minutes has passed, his low voice thrumming with arousal.

Will obeys immediately, eager to be filled. The feeling he gets when Duncan is fully seated within him is something he craves now that he knows what it feels like, and he breathes out his encouragement when Duncan finally starts to move, their hands interlaced with one another.

Pressed down into the mattress with Duncan’s heavy weight on top of him, Will grips Duncan’s hands tighter, encouraging him by meeting Duncan’s slow, leisurely thrusts. “Harder,” he murmurs.

Duncan’s rumbling chuckle reverberates through his frame, and Will feels it against him with how closely entangled they are with one another. “Patience, darling.”

Will groans at the pet name; that’s a recent development, and he loves it despite the embarrassment he feels at the different pet names Duncan comes up with. For his part, he takes pleasure at the fact that “baby” always gets Duncan hot and bothered when it inevitably spills out of his mouth.

“Duncan,” he whines, throwing embarrassment out of the window whenever he’s like this. Duncan always knows, somehow, which button to push to elicit the most depraved sounds out of Will, and it’s no different now.

Instead of obliging, Duncan only kisses Will’s nape as he continues to fuck him with shallow, even thrusts.

Groaning, Will decides to move things along.

“Did you like it,” Will breathes out, “when I showed you just how familiar I was with a gun?”

Duncan bites him for that, growling in warning. Will gets what he wants, though – Duncan’s pace begins to pick up, his grip tight on Will’s hands.

“Did you—ah, did you know,” Will grinds out, his body jostling on the bed beneath him with every thrust. “That I killed a serial killer— fuck, yes, there – I killed him with ten shots—”

Will’s voice cuts off into a groan as Duncan fucks him faster, nailing his prostate with efficiency – a reward and a punishment.

“—and I didn’t regret a single one,” Will finishes, keening when Duncan suddenly stops his thrusts. “ _Duncan_.”

Will doesn’t get to voice out his pleas as Duncan pulls him into a kneeling position, his upper body supported by Duncan’s arms wrapped tightly around him. One of Duncan’s hands slip higher to wrap itself around Will’s throat, squeezing it slightly. Will whimpers with want, and he pushes his body back to Duncan’s in a silent plea.

Duncan slips inside Will again without warning, and Will moans from the sudden feeling of being filled again, relishing it. Will places his hands on the arm wrapped around his middle, scrabbling for purchase as Duncan begins to fuck into him mercilessly, ignoring the noises torn out from Will’s throat.

It’s what he wanted – being filled so full by Duncan, his body being used in all the best ways. Will loves it; loves the way Duncan fucks him roughly instead of treating him like a fragile teacup. While he treasures the soft, leisurely moments, Will likes how rough and desperate Duncan gets when Will practically begs for it. The pleasure builds inside him, each thrust sending him into another layer of bliss, his thoughts narrowing down to the two of them, entwined at the most intimate places.

Will feels his orgasm creeping in, and he moans his encouragement in breathless pleas for more. The hand around Will’s throat tightens, and Will chokes on his incoherent words, his orgasm ripped out of him at the sudden pressure.

Duncan continues to fuck him through it, holding Will’s pliant body against his until he finally climaxes inside. They slump onto the bed, their slicked skin sliding against one another, both of them sated for the moment. A brush of Duncan’s lips against Will’s neck has Will grunting in acknowledgment, his voice slurring when he reassures Duncan that he’s fine.

“Just stay like this for a few seconds, okay?” Will murmurs, closing his eyes. Duncan’s body is heavy against his, but he likes the comfort it offers.

Duncan rolls them to their sides, ignoring Will’s weak groan when the movement separates them, Duncan’s softening cock sliding out of him. Will has gotten used to the feeling of being filled once he’s gotten over his reaction over the whole mess; after all, Duncan is always there for the aftercare, and Will has gotten used to that, too.

“You like that I can handle my guns, huh?” Will rasps after a while, his voice hoarse from the mild choking.

Humming in agreement, Duncan wraps an arm around Will and turns his face for a slow kiss, both of them sighing into it. “You looked… mesmerizing.”

There’s a lump in Will’s throat at the words, an echo of Hannibal that he didn’t expect. Shaking it off, Will rewards Duncan with another kiss and yawning as he pulls away. “Afternoon nap before we have lunch?” Will offers.

“I would love nothing more.”

Life with Duncan is simple, Will thinks. One of these days, Hannibal might come back to haunt him again. But in the meantime, Will allows the embrace he’s found himself in, closing his eyes and savoring the warmth of another body next to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not set out to write smut initially, but these two are always horny for each other so have at it I guess.


End file.
